


The memory of silver winds [fanclub email]

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, feelgood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: I took one of the canon Sephiroth fanclub emails (the apple one) and made it into a story on how each throws the sword.Sephiroth fan club's membership is very exclusive in FF7 Crisis Core. It circulates highly personal information, such as his sneaking into the Training Room with Angeal and Genesis to spar. They each try to be the best at this game of balancing an apple above one's head and another throwing a sword to pierce it.





	The memory of silver winds [fanclub email]

**The memory of silver winds**  
---  
  
**From** : Silver Elite

**Contents** :

    Sephiroth is known to value his private life, but there was
    a time when he had two best friends. We'd like to share a
    story of this threesome guaranteed to raise a smile.
    The SOLDIER trio would use the training room exclusively as
    their playground, but in order to retain their 1st Class
    dignity, they would sneak in only after the 2nd Class
    members had gone home. Then they would proceed to have one
    of the three stand with a dumbapple on his head, while the
    other two would throw their swords at the apple to pierce it!
    Sephiroth always won, his Masamune always striking
    every dumbapple dead center.

**Received** : After speaking with Silver Elite member in Chapter 8.  
  
 

Sephiroth’s silver bangs keep the apple steady in the middle.

When Angeal throws his sword, the Bustersword cuts a few hairs, the apple shatters and rolls off him. The various pieces of apple make it impossible to tell if Angeal hit it in the center or if it just shatters, but he always smiles as if he knows something the others don’t. Maybe he has a secret technique. This game is the reason why Sephiroth’s hair is split in the middle.

Angeal needs a bit of a balancing act to keep the apple on his head.

Last time Genesis threw his sword too high (in order not to hurt Angeal) and lost, now he aims lower. For some reason at the split moment of throwing Rapier, Angeal’s safety seems of lesser importance than defeating Sephiroth at this game - he was Banora’s apple-spearing champion damnit!  And Genesis throws his sword with a center-spin.

The blade parts Angeal’s hair in the middle and hits the apple in the middle below the heart, parting it in equal halves. 

Genesis’ fluffy hair keeps the apple perfectly balanced. “If you cut my hair, Sephiroth, you will get my hairdresser, my insurance agent, _and_ me after you.” He leans against the wall. 

Sephiroth just smiles. For a moment the glint in his eyes is mocking as if he’s tempted to take a step back, but he only moves his feet a little apart.

He takes his sword.

He aims.

He throws.

Masamune slices the air with the trademark sound. It strikes the dumbapple dead centre as always. The apple remains held together by the thin stem at the top, but from the pierced fruit flesh pour sticky juices that get into Genesis’ hair.

Genesis pulls a face so funny, that it makes Sephiroth erupt in timid laughter.

Angeal and Genesis look at each other and then at Sephiroth. Then they fondly look back at each other, as if they just received what they came here for.


End file.
